


A Little Taste of Perfection

by Yaoi_Is_My_Life_1995



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Tremors - All Media Types
Genre: El Blanco likes Harry, El Blanco speaks snake, Graboids (Tremors), Other, Perfection Valley is a magic dead zone sorta, harry freaks out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:56:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24965587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaoi_Is_My_Life_1995/pseuds/Yaoi_Is_My_Life_1995
Summary: Harry comes across letters and a diary belonging to his mother explaining that he has an uncle over in America. These letters lead him into a little town called Perfection. From there he has to face monsters unlike any he'd ever come across in the magical world. Monsters that are out to get his uncle and those that live in Perfection.
Comments: 51
Kudos: 59





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Tremors or Harry Potter. This is written for fun and I make no profit.

Harry stared at the letters and diary in his hand. He couldn’t believe what he was reading. He’d been handed a set of chests and trunks by his taunton his nineteenth birthday. She said to take them and never come back. He had sat down in his little bedroom in Number 12 Grimmauld Place sorted through them. His breath was stolen away at what he’d been given.

Inside the first he found books he knew his aunt would have burned if she’d seen them. Within the second was his mother's things. Things she had owned while going to Hogwarts and after. Letters sent to Petunia about her life after graduation, pictures of the family and his grandmother’s wedding ring. In the last were his father’s school things and lots of family heirlooms thought lost. 

As he was getting to the bottom of his mother’s trunk he found a secret compartment. When it popped open he felt his heart sore in hope. More letters and a diary. The diary and letters he now held as he boarded a plane to America. A plane headed for Nevada. The letters that would lead him into Perfection Valley.


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own tremors or HP. This is just for fun.

Harry wiped his brow as he rode his motorcycle he’d rented into the desert. They'd told him to turn back. That Perfection was a messed up place full of monsters that had eaten people eleven years ago. He was told the people living there were all just as crazy. Harry just nabbed a map and set off anyway with a wave. He did however hear the man at the gas station say to add another name to the body count. 

He thought on this more as he drove. He wondered what they meant by that. As he drove into Perfection he noticed the blacktop turned into a dirt road. Harry pulls up to the only store in the tiny desert town. As he gets off his bike he notices a group of what looks like tourists driving up behind him. Heading into the store he sees two women. One of chinese descent and another older woman who’s blonde. 

The chinese lady smiled at him when she spotted him. “Welcome to Perfection, I’m Jodi, what can I do for ya.” Harry momentarily blinks at how nice she was. He stepped forward up to the counter. 

“Um, yeah. I’m looking for a Burt Gummer. I can’t seem to get a hold of him. I need to speak with him on family legal matters. Would it be possible to be pointed in the right direction?” Harry said, taking off his glasses and smiling at her. Both women looked at him like he had grown a second head. 

Jodi blinked before nodding. “Can you wait here for a second?” Harry nodded and watched her head outside to where two men were standing. One was wearing a ballcap, the other a cowboy hat. They were talking at the gas pumps. She walked up to them. He sat down at the spare table to wait. 

~~~

Jodi was so confused. The boy that stood in her store was probably no more than fifteen. He had past shoulder length, wavy, black hair. His eyes were the most unnatural green she had ever come across. She told him to wait as she went to go speak with Burt. “Hey Burt, um, there’s a kid here that needs to speak with you. Says it has to do with family matters and I think you should see what he needs.”

Burt and Jack looked at her crazy. “A kid? I don’t speak to any distant family and they don’t acknowledge I exist so what you’re saying makes no sense.” Burt says before following her. Jack trails behind wanting to see as well. Jodi leads him in and watches as his eyes widen. He gasps when the boy looks up at him and stands. “Lily…” Burt whispers as he sees those green eyes. 

The kid looks up and meets Burt’s eyes. “Lily was my mother.” He said as Burt stepped forward to look the kid over. He took his hat off as he looked down at the kid. “I’m your nephew Harry Potter. Sorry if this is a bad time to show up out of the blue. I only found out about you from mum’s letters and diary a month ago. I didn’t know I had any other relatives beside aunt Petunia… sorry, I'm babbling on.” Harry ducked his head and blushed slightly in embarrassment. 

Burt listened to his nephew babble away in front of him. When the kid apologized however he smiled. “You look and act so much like Lily. If you had red hair you’d be her twin.” He then looked at the letters Harry held clutched to his chest. “Tell me how she is. I haven’t heard from her since 1979.” 

Harry shook his head. “She was murdered Halloween 1981 along with my dad. I was fifteen months old. It’s the other reason I came. I didn’t know if Aunt Petunia had informed you or not but I felt you should know that you have three living blood relatives only now.” Harry kept his head down and clutched the letters tighter. 

Burt helped him to sit quickly. “Hey, Harry, hey calm down. Shhh, it’s okay. Thank you for coming all this way to tell me. I know Petunia wouldn’t even if she was held at gunpoint.” Harry laughed, rubbing at his eyes. 

“Yeah, that sounds like her. Then again she’d also rather sacrifice the nearest relative that isn’t her son.” Harry said looking at him with a smile. Burt noticed how serious Harry’s voice was despite the relaxed smile on his face. He knew not to ask him now but later would be a good time. 

Harry leaned back in his chair. “Petunia never was the nicest out of the three of us. That I’m sure you are aware.” Harry nodded and his body flinched slightly. Burt closed his eyes momentarily. 

Harry rubbed his thumb along the diary the letters were sticking out of. “If you can call nice, a frying pan at your head every morning.” He mumbled. Burt sucked in a breath. 

“You don’t have to go back. I won’t allow her to hurt you again.” Burt said surprise Jodi, Jack and Harry. Harry just laughed softly and smiled. 

“Thank you.” He then relaxed a bit more. “I don’t have to go back anyway. I haven’t lived with Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, and Dudley since I was seventeen.” Burt, Jodi, and Jack looked the kid over again. 

“Wait how old are you?” Jack asks, confused. “You look to be no older than fourteen maybe fifteen.” Harry puffs out his cheeks in annoyance. This just makes him look younger though. 

“I’m nineteen thank you very much. I’ll be twenty in July.” He said glaring at Jack. Jack raised his hands when his eyes met eyes full of fire and war. Eyes he’d seen on an angry Burt earlier. “Uncle Burt, I think it best we go somewhere else. I'd like to speak with you more about private matters. Somewhere you trust if you would prefer it since my hotel arrangements have yet to be made. I can head back to Bixby and return tomorrow if you’d prefer though.”

Harry stood up and shook Jodi’s hand. “It was nice meeting you, Jodi.”

Burt was quick to put his hat back on. “You can stay up at my place if you want. There’s plenty enough room. Jodi, Jack. We’ll be seeing you.” He then led Harry outside. “What was that?”

Harry shrugged. “I have no idea but he irks me.” Harry shivered. “Last person that did that was a sleaze who thought I was a girl.” Harry walked over to his bike. “I’ll follow. You lead the way.” Burt nodded and went to his truck. 


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry gets his first experience of Perfection and it comes to say hello.

Harry’s head snapped up when he heard sirens going off. He’d been finally getting some sleep for the moment. He was dealing with jetlag. “What’s going on? Where’s the fight?” He asked sleepily but ready for an attack. He looked around and saw Burt picking up a strange box. It looked like one of his auror radio com’s that he’d helped Hermoine make. He walked over to go see what was going on. “Uncle Burt?”

Burt looked at him. “Graboids.” Harry raised an eyebrow.  _ What the bloody hell is a graboid? _ He had no clue what had his uncle both excited and freaked out. He watched his uncle grab several things before grabbing his arm. “Up we get. Up on the roof Harry.”

This just confused Harry even more.  _ The roof? _ He did as told and climbed up onto the roof. He watched his uncle set up stuff and grab a pair of binoculars. “So… Uncle Burt? What’s a graboid? Why the fuck are we on the roof?”

Burt just ignored him in favor of the com unit in his hand when it crackled. “Nancy to Burt. Was the siren for real? Over.” Burt leaned on the roof. 

“Affirmative. Get up on your roofs and stay there till I give the okay. It’s not safe on the ground. Over.” Burt said and Harry’s eyes widened.  _ What on earth had he walked into? _ Harry fingered his wand arm feeling for his wand in his holster. It was there but he couldn’t use it in front of his uncle. He knew that for sure. 

Harry sat on the roof looking at the sky. They’d been up there for a bit. “Why did I choose to come to this place now of all times? I should have just sent a letter. A bloody letter and stayed in London. I could be at home right now bouncing my godson on my knee as I read him a story.” Harry said, catching his uncle’s attention. 

Burt sighed. “Graboids are strange like that. We haven’t seen any in Perfection in eleven years and now they are suddenly back. To them we are food. To us they are trouble.” Burt looked at Harry. “We barely survived the encounter with them back in 1990. We lost several great people to them.”

Harry watched. “Tell me about them. I need to know what I'm up against this time.” He looked out over the desert. “What is a graboid? I am walking blind here.”

Burt raised an eyebrow. “You really don’t know?” Harry shook his head making Burt curse. “Eleven years ago giant worm creatures appeared out of the ground and started eating animals and people. They have giant beak like mouths and tentacles in their mouth that grab you and pull you in. They live under the dirt and can hear you but not see you. After a certain amount of time they burst open and make between three to five shriekers. Shriekers however can see your body heat and are above ground and fast as fuck. They eat anything and multiply after eating.” He watched Harry’s eyes go wide. 

“Dear Merlin… how the fuck did I not know these things exist. My job requires me to monitor dangerous monsters. If uncontrollable I’m to exterminate them.” Harry said, taking a deep breath. “I’m actually going to fucking die out here… I’m going to face a fucking worm from hell that can multiply and eat me. This is way out of my paygrade.”

Burt moved to sit down beside him. “Hey, we’ll get out of this and you won’t die.” He pulled Harry into a hug. “Do you know how to use a gun?” Harry shook his head. Burt pulled out a handgun. “This is a M1911, also known as the Colt Government or "Government", is a single-action, semi-automatic, magazine-fed, recoil-operated pistol chambered for the .45 ACP cartridge. It served as the standard-issue sidearm for the United States Armed Forces from 1911 to 1986. If I tell you to you aim and shoot. Don’t think twice.” 

He taught Harry how to hold it and how to aim. He looked back over at his hand held screen for a moment before grabbing the radio.. “We are clear to come down. Everybody should head into Chang’s for a meeting on what to do from here. Over.”

Burt stood up and grabbed Harry. “We gotta get back into town. Gotta exterminate these before they turn into shriekers. If you think it’s bad now if they turn it only gets worse.” Harry nodded and got up. He wanted to be safest and currently that was with his uncle. As they piled into Burt’s truck he looked out at the valley. Both men thought the same thing.  _ What a time to be in Perfection.  _

Getting back into town was easy. He made it in at the same time as that Tourist did with his group. He listened to the tourist tell the people to make for the city of Bixby and stay on the blacktop. They all went inside Chang’s once the tourists were gone. The Tourist guy was freaking out. “Jesus Christ! It just came out of the ground and it ate Beuford. Ate him.”

The blonde girl that was with him looked nearly in shock as she was pulled into the elder blonde lady’s hug. “Their back mom. Just like eleven years ago.” She, Nancy, held her daughter who he found out was named Mindy and the guy was Jack who was freaking out over his co-worker getting eaten. Harry could understand that. His job in the auror department had seen him watch his co-workers get eaten before. Mostly by werewolves, Vampires, or a rogue dragon but never a giant worm.

Harry shivered at the detailed replay Jack was telling Burt. He didn’t want to hear it and slipped over to the corner and grabbed a beer. He put money on the counter for it as he popped the cap and downed it. After setting it back down he spoke drawing everyone's attention to him just as Miguel, who quickly introduced himself, showed up. “So, what do we do? We’re currently sitting here with our thumbs up our arses waiting to be food. What are we doing about them, Uncle Burt?” His words spurred everyone into action. If only that action had been sooner.


	4. Chapter 3

Harry waited outside as Burt, Miguel, and Jack loaded up on dynamite and toy trucks. There were three of them running around. As everyone was loading up to head out Harry got a bad feeling. He didn’t know exactly how right he was. They had barely started heading out and were blocked by several vehicles who turned out to be government men. Nancy had called them. What she didn’t know was that they planned to take over Perfection and kick everyone out. 

Harry growled deep and low, scaring everyone. “I don’t believe we’ve met.” He gave a demonic smile. “I’m Lord Harry James Potter-Black.” The shorter of the men started paling. Harry leaned forward some. “You have just ruined my vacation that the Queen of England and your President signed off on letting me have without interruption from government lackeys. I do believe that qualifies this as an international incident you have just started.”

All the government workers paled and took several steps back. Harry then stood straight and gave an innocent smile and spoke with a sweet voice. “I’m sure you are just misunderstanding. You won’t make anyone leave…” His voice deepened and his eyes flashed dangerously. “...Would you?”

Jodi leaned over to Burt and whispered. “Are you sure he’s your nephew?” She was terrified but also in awe of how he was shutting the government men down. 

Burt smirked. “Definitely my sister’s son. Lily had the same temper and would seem like a demon one minute and an angel the next.” Jodi looked at him shocked. 

“I like him. He’d fit right in in Perfection.” She said making Jack shiver beside her. 

Jack looked away. “I think I just shit my pants.” He whispered as he stared at Harry. Harry heard him and turned around to give him an innocent head tilt. 

Harry growled once more when the tall government man, Agent Frank Statler, grabbed him by the arm roughly. Everyone stiffened and Burt started to rush forward. An intense cold pressure weighed down upon everyone’s chests. Harry’s eyes were crackling with bright green light. “Release me or you will lose that hand, Agent Statler.” Harry’s voice was soft yet his eyes screamed death.

Agent Rusk moved forward and pried Statler’s hand off Harry. “Let him go. He had diplomatic immunity on every continent. No one on earth can touch him.” He looked at harry. “No matter what he does.” 

Harry locked eyes with Rusk. “I know you. We’ve met when I was tasked with eradicating those terrorists in Uganda. That was out of your jurisdiction.”

Rusk sighed. “I apologise for his behavior. He isn’t used to meeting those of status above himself and being told no.” He then held out a hand to Harry. “I’d like to shake the hand of the boy who took down the deadliest terrorist to exist since Hitler at the age of seventeen. It’s an honor.”

Harry took the hand. “The honor is mine. It seems one of your group of government gits have brains. If you survive the graboids I'd enjoy coffee sometime to discuss Uganda.” 

Harry let go after shaking his hand. “Now I think we can settle this in a civilized manner in the morning. We are getting nothing done like this.” He turned around. “Now let's go home Uncle Burt. I’ve had my fill of incompitent people.” Harry walked over to Burt’s truck and climbed into the passenger seat. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter. Still not feeling well. Hope to feel better soon and have longer chapters out instead of being medically drowsy.

**Author's Note:**

> This is something i've been working on for a while. Don't expect frequent updates.


End file.
